Who will Robin choose?
by Sasuke1221
Summary: Robin sits on a rooftop and is crying. Which criminal will he choose as a partner of love? Why, you'll choose of course!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters in this little drabble. Enjoy! Warning: Little fluff :)

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on a rooftop a winter night. He was so tired, but didn't want to go home yet. He had stuff to think over. <em>Red x. Slade. Red x. Slade. Which one? <em>Robin was sad and confused beyond belief. This month was the best, and the worst of his young life. He had come to know two villians since he started his career as a hero in Jump. They were both bad, but they had some good in them too. Slade was prudish, manipulating and possesive, but he was gentle at times, sometimes romantic, playful and his voice was dark and purring, but could also turn into a growl. Red was not exactly the brightest one around, and he was a thief, a good one at that, and he was very flirtacious. He liked shiny things. Even though Robin didn't like it when Red x was stealing, he still liked him. Red x liked him to. The both criminals did. Very much. Almost too much.

It all started so innocent. First it was Slade and him. It was just flirting and fighting. Not exactly a couple, but after a while, Slade had opened himself a bit for Robin and he himself did too. They could never bee seen together, since Slade was a mercenary and Robin was a hero. A typical, forbidden love. Slade proved to be a pervert, and even though Robin wasn't much found off it, he stayed. One night it went wrong. Slade was a pervert again and wanted to take Robin's innocence, but Robin rejected him, saying he was chaste. Robin wasn't, but he said it hold it for some years, tow years until he wasn't a minor anymore. Slade tried to cope with it, but couldn't and they haven't seen each other for a while.

Then Red x came to town. He was a rookie, but it didn't mean he was bad. On the contrary, Robin was impressed by how Red x's first breaking went, but he would never admit it. Red x too was a pervert, but kept it to just flirting. Robin was still heartbroken after the break up with Slade, so he had closed himself again, but that didn't stop Red x from trying. Once in a while, he 'tripped' here and there to make the craziest falls just to hear Robin's laughter or gasp of surprise. Red x could be teasing, but also exciting, thoughtful in a cute way and some times caring, but not much. Red x did something that Slade would never do. He lured Robin to a dance. Robin wasn't one of the very romantic types, but he enjoyed it alot. If he knew dancing would feel like that, he would have a dancer as a career, never a hero. He felt warm and pleased. That was the night of their first kiss.

Slade didn't approve and approached Robin, saying he wanted Robin back. Robin rejected, saying he was happy and would never go back. They had an argument noen of them wanted to speak off again. Robin had called Slade a manipulating, selfish jerk and Slade had called him a stupid child who didn't knew what he wanted. Red x appeared and tried to stop the arguement. Slade insulted Robin more, almost causing him to cry. Red x would have none of that, and tried to get Slade away. All hell broke loos. They started to fight, the thief and the mercenary. The mercenary was cunning, strong and clever, but the thief had more gadgets, he was faster and he had guts. Robin hated the fight and decided to break them up. Unfortunately, both of the criminals was in the middle of a hit and since none of them could stop, Robin was hit by both. Silence, No one said a word. Only quiet sobbing. the criminals's hearts were bleeding at seeing their love at such a horrible state. For that moment, they put their differences aside and helped Robin up. They tried, really tried to comfort him, but Robin wouldn't be touched by either off them, no matter how much hi heart was begging for it. two weeks later, and now he sat at a rooftop on a winter day, trying to decide which one he wanted. He knew a norwgian song about a girl and a woman singing about their crush and how their crush were and what they wanted more off them. Robin dound it fitting and began to sing in english:

"I know a boy who is good and kind,  
>my boyfriend if he wants.<br>He can look at me a long time, joking and laughing,  
>but I meet his eyes, he looks down.<br>I'll wait forever, I hope and believe,  
>sends his thoughts and kind words.<p>

Wanting a man helps nothing,  
>if he does not like the idea of wearing a wedding ring.<br>Living in a Dream is probably well and good,  
>but if he proposes he get my yes!<p>

I know a man who is big and strong,  
>a cool guy, even a masterpiece!<br>I will be happy when he comes, sad when he goes.  
>My heart jumps and banks and turns.<br>But even when I'm flirting, dancing and laughing,  
>he goes from me and nothing happens<p>

Wanting a man helps nothing,  
>if he does not like the idea of wearing a wedding ring.<br>Living in a Dream is probably well and good,  
>but if he proposes he get my yes!"<p>

"Robin?" Robin's eyes widened and he quickly dried his tears and turned. There they were. His favourite criminals. "Kid," Red x said "That song...is it about us?" Robin could only nod, not trusting his voice. "Robin, about..._then_, I know you've heard it many times before, but I apologize. I never meant to hurt you." Slade said, willing to do anything to wash away Robin's face of sorrow. He looked like a hurted, shaking pup. Robin winced, but said nothing. The only he said after a while was: "I don't know which one to choose." The criminals widened their eyes and was out of breath. Robin covered his face with his hands. "I love you both so much! I'm trying to decide which one I want to spend my life with, but I can't do it!" he sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone!" Slade didn't really want to go. Neither did Red x. Whic one would Robin choose?

* * *

><p>AN : Yes, which one will Robin choose? That's up to you people! Please send in your reviews and which one of the criminals you want Robin to choose. You can vote until the seventh december 2011, then it's closed. You guys will decide **who**, but I decide **how**, but come with wishes there too, if you'd like. enjoy 8D

By the way, the song in the middle is reallya naorwegian song called 'å ønske seg en mann'. It's been made of captain Sabertooth (Kaptein sabeltann) and the melody can easily be found on youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

Which one would Robin choose?

"We are not leaving you, Robin. Not when you're like this." Slade said, trying to sound logical, but was shaking his hands as if he wanted to grab Robin. Robin was sitting a little too close to the edge for his liking. "Well then, don't talk to me! I can't deal with you guys right now! I'm not going to say I regret the time we've spent together, because I don't. The only thing I regret, is my heart being so broken." In a moment Red x was there and held him. It was so sudden. "Kid, why do you love us?" Robin was in a shock for a moment. No one had ever asked him that question before. He dried his eyes. "well," Robin began, gasping." I love Slade because even though he is a pervert and want things his way, he can be romantic and sometimes he makes me laugh. I love you because you can surprise me and I really love dancing with you. Also, I like someone who can take care of me even though I'm stubborn." A smirk appeared on the thief. "You should be with Slade." Robin gasped and looked at the thief. "Don't you dare for a second believe I don't love you too, Robin, I do, but I want to make you happy, and if Slade makes you happy, I hate to say this, but I guess I have to let you go." With those last words, Red x let go of Robin and ran off the roof. Robin ran after him, but didn't jump. "See you later, kid." Red x was gone. Robin started to sob. He ran to Slade and clinged on to him like his life depended on it. Slade hesitated, but embraced him.

"you're in my arms

and all the world is calm"

Robin looked up, amazed. Slade sang? Too him? Slade went on his knees.

"The music playing on

for only two

so close together

and when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive" Robin sang next:

"A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye

and never knew

So close was waiting

waiting here with you

and now forever I know"

Now they sang together while Robin was in his arms and had the moon as their spotlight and the falling snow as roces from the crowd known as angels.

"All that I wanted to hold you

So close

So close

to reaching that famous happy

end

Almost

believing

this was not pretend

And now

you're beside me

and look how far

we've come

So far

we are

So close"

Slade was kneeling down on his knees and took somethin up from his pocket. Robin gasped. "Robin, will you marry me?" "Yes! I love you, Slade!" They embraced and felt the most passionate and loving kiss they ever had.

The end (awww...)

* * *

><p>AN : This was so: aaaww. I just loved this ending. Who wouldn't? and by the way: This song is called 'so close' by Jon McLaughlin. It's really good! I was listening to the song while writing this fic.


End file.
